Lost Evolution
by Creedsz6
Summary: In the ancient times of the digital world war raged on between the different species piece was the nothing but a passing thought. The dark history of the digital world in now coming to light. Can the flames of the past really be ignited or will the light of the present endure.
1. The Call

No POV

"Come On Hikari Let's Go Out Tonight" asked Daisuke Motomiya a average height High school Study with a lean build and rugged red hair

"I told you Dai-kun We can't tonight after all your in California and in prepping for an exam tomorrow"replied Hikari 'Kari' Yagami over the phone towards one of her best friends Hikari was a slim high school girl with brown hair with aburn eyes dressed in her green and white school uniform. "Alright fine you win but once I get back you can't say no and neither can Tk were all gonna have dinner as a group deal" giggling to herself kari spared a glance at her blonde companion Takeru Takaishi 'Tk'. "You heard him Tk we can't get away" exclaimed Hikari through her muffler giggles the blonde high schooler dressed in the standard school uniform his blue eyes alight with laughter chuckled along with her "Yeah I head don't worry its a deal Daisuke" turning her attention back to her wayward friend Hikari replied "No worries Dai-kun were in" hearing her reply a bright smile overtook Daisuke face "Exactly Can't wait you two I need to get going now Iori and ken are waiting take it easy Hikari and You to Tp" joked Daisuke at the Blonde "You to Dude and fyi my names Tk" Takeru joked back a bright smile on his face Followed by Hikari "Don't do anything too crazy over there got it Dai-kun". On the other side of the Daisuke smiled widen "Oh come on you know me go big or go home Right?" With that the three friends shared another laugh before hanging up the call hikari taking another moment to turn off speaker.

As they said there goodbyes all three wore big smile across there faces.

Once Hikari phone was put away she and her blonde companion contiued there journey home before long Tk spoke "Ya know its really hard to believe just how much Daisuke has changed sense Junior High" Hikari nodded along side him "Yes he has grown up but honestly I think he has always been like that even when we were kids." That comment caught Tk attention as a memory of some mouths ago flashed through his head" That's right you two grew up together didn't you" he questioned to which Hikari nodded once again "Yeah as you know Taich has always been a big fan of soccer player that's how the two of us first met when I went with Tachi and Sora to the park."

End of Chapter

And there we have it the first part to my new book hopefully you liked it by the end of this series I hope to have all you readers throughly entrhalled and make this question even harder to answer

Dakari or Takari?

But relax that's not gonna be the only focus of this book honestly its gonna have a much deeper story then shipping After all this is suppose to be my Kizuna Last Evolution script and what I think would be fun for the movie so even if you don't really want to deal with the shipping hopefully the plot and story I tell with this will be enjoyable

Until Next Time

Later


	2. Childhood Memories

Flashback

Taichi 'Tai' Yagami was on his way to the park with his best friend Sora Takenouchi acommpaning them was his younger sister Hikari "Today's the day we settle the score Sora" exclaimed tai towards his friend the girl simply smiled at him before replying in a taunt "Yeah and you be the one to lose" this reply caused Tai to start fuming as the youngest of three simply looked between the two.

After a rather eventful walk the group of three arrived in Odaiba Park where the two eldest quickly went to work setting up for there 'final showdown' as Taichi called it with Hikari taking a seat on a nerby bench per her brother instruction he was adraid of her sickness acting up again even thou it had been a few weeks sense she last felt ill. Soon the two of them began there battle with Hikari spectating wish to go playing with the other kids on the playground she saw out of the corner of her eye however she was too worried about worrying her big brother so she opt to enjoy watching him have fun. However it wasn't long before that soon became more of a chore and the urge to go play continued to grow stronger. Then as if sensing her desire a small red ball came rolling over from the playground stopping right in front of her. Hopping Down from her perch the young girl picked up the ball taking a moment to admire it. When a voice called out "Hey you Over here" turning her attention to the voice she saw a boy around her age with hair matching the color of the ball jogging towards her. Without a word Hikari held out the ball to the boy whom stopped in front of her a bright smile covering his face as he took the ball "Thanks for grabbing it" Hikari nodding in return "Your Welcome" she replied politely with that the two kids stood there staring at each other for a moment Hikari unsure what to do now. While the boy simply look at her for a bit as even trying to analyze her then with a loud gasp he exclaimed "I got it Your Yagami-san right" taken aback by the boy suddenly exclaimatin Hikari could only nod as the boy's grin seem to brighten "Its me Daisuke from class" he grinned pointing to himself "Hai I remembered you Motomiya-san" Daisuke grinned even more "Great then let's go play" he said holding out the ball towards her he suddenly request caught Hikari of guard causing her to glance worriedly towards her brother. Noticing her worried feature Daisuke pulled the ball back "What's the matter don't ya wanna play it" he questioned his smile seemed to drop slightly. A look of surprised cover her face as she imdeatatiely shool her head "No I would like to" she replied softly this caused Daisuke Smile to brighten again before he held out his hand to the girl "Then let's go Yagami-san" sparing one last glance towards her brother Hikari took the outstretched hand causing the boys face to break out into the biggest grin yet as the two kids made there way towards the others.

Taichi and Sora

The two were having a rather heated game however Taichi focus began to waver as out of the corner of his another child approached his sister notcing his distraction Sora followed his gaze as the two child headed towards anotjer group with the boy leading Hikari away where the kids began to play Sora couldn't help but smile at the sight while tai seemed a little worried "Isn't that Sweet Hikari made a friend" she asked her companion however taichi wasn't as quick to share her sentiments "She should be resting Sora" he exclaimed causing the female to sigh "Relax Tai she's fine there just playing ball besides it will due her some good to have a little fun after all he can't be a lot of fun just satting on the bench. After taking a moment to process her words Tai agreed "Alright fine but I'm still gonna keep an eye on her" Sora nodded "Alright but try not to lose focus too much after all I still gotta beat you and I won't let this be an excuse". Tai grinned at her "Yeah right will see whose making excuses after I win".

With that the two resume there game as Hikari played with the other kids.

End of Chapter

Well there you go readers the second chapter hopefully you enjoyed it and for hose of you who may be wonder why Im giving the relationship between Daisuke and Hikari some much focus right now its because we never really got much of a back story for them or iori and yolie so I would like to expand things to give more of a basis for the story. As for this childhood friends bit well we never really got much info on the background of Hikari and Daisuke Friendship so I decided to do so

Until Next Time

Later


	3. Old Wounds

Back to the Present

"After that meeting Daisuke and I become best friendsand would often play with each and hang out at each others houses in fact Daisuke even visited me in the hospital once my illness flared back up" Hikari finished

Hearing the story about the two Takeru couldn't help but smile a bit however the last sentence caught his attention "Really" he couldn't help but ask Hikari nodded "Yeah The two of us were extremely close and Daisuke as you know is really soft hearted after my sickness came back and put me in the hospital he would visit me everyday he even brought my homework from school to me". Takeru grinned "He such a sweetie ain't he" he joked which caused Hikari to giggled "Yeah he is but don't tell him that he will try and deny it and be all tough" the reply cause Takeru to crack up as well "Course he will remember the sappy movie incident" the memory chase both to explode in laughter for a few minutes once they settled down Takeru asked another question "So how did your families feell about each other if I remember right after you and Daisuke befriend one another tour family sorta befriended each other right" Hikari nodded "Yeah they did I don't remember a lot of things like that from back then but I know our moms sorta became best friends I think they even talked about marriage at one and even Jun and Tai got along rather well" The new tidbit threw Takeru for a loop "What marriage you can't be serious" Hikari chuckled at his response "Of course not I'm just kidding" she teased. Takeru couldn't help but let out a sign "Good Cause I don't think I like the idea of two 5 years getting engaged sounds like a bit much if you ask me" Kari giggled and spoke her agreement however it was then the later part of Hikari response regstered "Wait Jun and Tai!!!" He exclaimed memories of Daisuke Sister fangirling over his brother flashed through his mind Hikari just giggled away "Believe it or not she's actually not so bad once you get to know her" Tk simply sighed again "I guess I will just take your word for it" he said as kari contoued to laugh as the two contiued to walk before the blonde soon took a keen interest in the sky as he sighed again and spoke "Still though After hearing your story about you and Daisuke It makes it even harder to believe what happened between you two last year" instantly upon hearing his comment Hikari mood Dropped and a sinner look crossed her face. "Yeah it really is"spoke Hikari sadness oozing from her voice upon noticing her mood change Tk immediately felt guilty and quickly moved behind her to give her a comforting hug from behind Hikari leaned against him as he spoke with reassurance "Its okay now everything worked out". He said softly as memories of a darker time flashed through his mind.

End of Chapter

And cut there you have it dear readers the next installment of Lost Evolution what do you think did you like it are curious as to what happened well find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters

Until Next Time

Later


	4. The Adventure Begins

In California

After hanging up his call with Hikari Daisuke went to regroup with his friends whom were waiting near a fountain for him to finish. Noticing his approach Ken offer him a small smile "How did it go Dai' he asked to which the Auburn haired boy simply offered a large smile "It went great" Ken couldn't help but laugh slightly at his friends boundless enthusiasm.

With that the two went to join Iori whom was waiting with a familiar female for the two to join them.

"Hey Miyako" shouted Daisuke as the boys joined there companions the girl in turn just offered a bright smile "Hey Dai how'd the call go"the Auburn hair boy just grinned at her while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head "it was good". Miyako smiled "That's great now what to you boys say we get on with our tour" everyone cheered and followed Miyako into the large building behind her

Later

We find the group being lead around my an bony old man with a beard dragging across the floor (according to Daisuke at least) the old man was dressed in a simple vest and khakis as he pointed out several different objects and explained there historical worth a Bored daisuke trudging behind greatly regretting the choice to let miyako pick today's activities as they moved along a small shimmer seemed to follow as it passed through an audio stand the electronic began to short circuit as the part timer began to panic and fear for her job

Outside

As the group exited the Museum Daisuke let a loud cheer "Oh my that's finally over" pasuing a moment to glare at Miyako "I am never letting you pick another group activity again that was the most boring thing every"he exclaimed loudly. However Miyako simply shrugged it off "Oh please it wasn't that bad" hearing her reply Daisuke tensed up "Are you kidding me I was asleep on my feet" chiming in from behind the two "That's nothing new Dai" quipped Ken Daisuke turned his attention towards his other friend "Come on Ken you can't be like that you were bored to right "however Ken simply shrugged "I actually found it rather intresting" a look of dread crossed Daisuke face "You can't be serious man" as he said this he face seemed to shift in to one of recognition "Ah that's it your only saying that cause you and Miyako are an couple aren't you" as he said that he jab an accusatory finger at his best friend "Come on man that's so not cool I mean whatever happen to bros before ..." he's comment was quickly silenced as he noticed the glare directed towards him from Miyako. Iori soon spoke up as well "Daisuke I'm inclined to agree with Ken Miyako on this one I apologize" hearing this a pout soon overtook Daisuke features "Oh come on am I the only one who was bored in there" however he comment was quickly answered by Veemon "Nope bud I thought it was pretty boring too I mean why wonder about the past when you have the present right here". Daisuke was quick to pull his partner in to a quick hug "Oh thank you V-mon once again your the one I can count on most" Daisuke dramatics were quicky put to a stop by Miyako with a smack to the back "Would you kill the theatrics Dai it's your turn to pick so where are we going like to make the most 0f our time here". Like a switch Daisuke was quick to jump up and take the lead "Well then let's get going I have the most epic place in mind" as the boy took the lead those following couldn't help but grin before following.

Unbeknown to them the shimmer from before was still following them.

Downtown

The group of friends soon found themselves downtown in the commercial hub of California

"Um Daisuke Man telling us where were going" question Ken confused as to why they were here as he had seen last night where his best friend was going to pick and the shopping hub wasn't it Daisuke glanced behind him at his friends a sheepish smile on his face "Well you see..." he said dragging out his sentence "I think we picked the wrong bus" he spoke quickly before flinching slightly as the annoyed Miyako was quick to questioned him "What!!" She exclaimed.

However her fury was quick to dissipate as an ad tv exploded next her followed by another before a whole shelf started sparking and a fog quickly encircled the group "What's going on" questioned Iori the group was quick to huddle around each other as the fog grew thicker and an eerie voice echo around them "Welcome Digidestined" the eerie voice grew louder and more focused as a shadow began to take form in front of them data gathering to take shape first a black cape then a pair of legs with black boot with a skull atop the toes. Traveling up the dat began to filling in a torso with two arms with a pair of gloves covering the hands, finally a head with two vampire fangs and a bat winged mask. "Its been too long children"

Myotismon !!!

They screamed.

End of Chapter

Hey Readers hopefully you enjoyed sorry it took awhile but finals are a bitch but anyways are you surprised (maybe not) the vampire is back wonder why or how who knows you will have to find out next time

Until then

Later


	5. A Errand

**Well im back how has everyone been hope you had a good hoilday its been a bit sorry about that if your curious why check out the bottom but i rather not drsg out here so.**

** On with the fic**

**General**

Daisuke and The others were quickly put on guard at the appearance Of Myotismon. "What are you doing here you freak" questioned Daisuke getting ready to digivolve V-mon. The Dark Lord simply smirked menacingly at the group before him. "Humph as much as I would enjoy fighting you I'm afraid that is not why I am here". Daisuke stepped forward "Oh yeah then why are you here to seek revenge or something or just threaten us". Myostismon simply growled "None of the above you simple minded life form I told you I am not here seeking a fight but a errand for the one you call genai". This caused all them all to take a step back "What Genai sent you but why". The Dark digimon simply floated away from the group "I do not know why me perhaps he was short on time or something with the growing threat however I should inform you I am not the same Myotismon your group fought in the past but one of the same family that simply evolved into this form during my life cycle". This further surprised the Digidestined cause them to completely lower there guard put of shock. "You mean your not the one who tried to take over the digital world". This caused the dark digimon to laugh quite loudly a sound which visibly disturbed the Digidestined. "Of course not that fool is long gone". After this Daisuke relaxed "Awesome so what's the errand bud" this reponse was quick to be confronted by the rest of the group "Dai dont be so quick to drop your guard he could be lying" reprimandmend Ken. Daisuke simply smiled "Relax ken I'm sure it will be fine " heeding there friends words the groups decided to give the new digimon a chance "So what did he send you for" asked Miyako.

"Genai sent me here with a warning for you" All the attention was on the new Myostismon whom took a moment to gather his thoughts. "The Message he sent me with was very unclear thou he told me that it was of the utmost importance so listen carefully He said a darkness has return one you banished long ago and that you should be ready do not drop your guard young ones the darkness seeks the light of the past to further his quest for domination". "What ?"questioned Daisuke and Miyako at the same time "What do you mean by a darkness" quested Iori. However Myostismon simply shook his head "I do not know the meaning of this message so do not waste our time with questioning me" With a bow "My errand has been completely I bid you adu Digidestined and food luck" with that the world began to shift and return to its previous form as the Digimon disappeared "Hey Wait!!" shouted Daisuke however his shout fell short as the digimon fully and only caused a few passerby to give him a strange look. Turning Back to the others he offered them a sad smile "Looks like our trip is being put on hold huh guys".

**End of chapter****Hey everyone been a bit huh sorry about that but I wanted to spend the holidays with my family so I took a break but I'm back and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter so what do you think surprised but you thought Myostismon was the villain Nope not at all I just wanted do a small bit with him cause why not anyways this chapter was a bit short but dont worry the next chapter should pick things up as the story will start rolling.****Until Next Time****Later**


	6. Chapter 6 So it begins

Lost Evolution Ch 6

**General POV**

"So, it looks like our trips being put on hold huh guys" spoke Daisuke offering his friends a sad smile. One which was mirrored by the others and a loud sigh from Miyako "Let's just go contact the others" she spoke as she begins to walk away grumbling under a breath a curse. She was soon followed by the others all questioning why this always happen to them. As the group wonder with heads down towards their destination none of them notice the suspicious lack of activity around them all too last in thought about the impending disaster to follow. As the humans continued to wonder the Digimon at their sides seem to be the ones to take notice of the questionable activity the silence seems to grow heavier as the journey continued until the sounds of crackling electricity broke through the air. Being the first to pick up on its V-mon was the first to react "Everyone! Get Down!' The small dragon shouted before tackling his friend and partner to the ground with his V-Headbutt his actions were copied by the others whom on their own partner knocking the group to the ground as a black bolt of lightning exploded above their heads snapping all the humans out of their thoughts as they instinctually covered their heads. "What the hell was that?" question Daisuke shouting at the top of his lungs. His question was meant with laughter coming from the direction of the lightning bolt originating from a group of four shadowy figures a Black and red skeleton holding a stuff the bones that made up his body were on full display their structure study and strong. Beside the skeleton stood a grotesque looking squid his head that of a devil with tentacles springing from the back of his head. Standing proud by the squid was a distinctive female dressed head to toe in black as chains covered her body and one hand covered by a deadly claw her silver hair flowing down her back. At the front of the group was a being completely covered by a red robe its wings protruding from its back the figures red eye boring into the group filled with malice and evil. As the Digi Destined regained their senses and took notice of the group a look of dread soon covered their face mixing with the disbelief shown within their eyes. "No way Is that really..." spoke Ken as his voice soon trailed off. Daisuke was quick to continue for his friend "How are you here Daemon".

….

The demon lord Digimon was slow to respond taking his time to slowly descend from his perch in the air as he decreased the distance from the group as there partner were quick to form a line of defense "It has been some time Chosen Children" he voice was deep and filled with amusement as he watched the scene unfold before him the humans followed there Digimon lead taking a stance behind them trying to shake off the surprise from the event that has just occurred. "Not Long enough if you ask me" replied Ken as he focused upon the enemy before them. "So why are you here huh you out for revenge" asked Miyako her question seems to heighten the amusement of the Demon Lord as he let out another dark laugh. "Hardly child while that idea is amusing, I am here for a far deeper reason" "You three children will now serve me more accurately your partner there are going to help me uncover some lost truths." Daisuke was quick to question

n him "Truths for what" however Daemon shook his head "I'm afraid the time for questions is up your coming with me now" raising his arm above his head Daemon made a gesture towards his companions whom were quick to obey and rushed towards the group. "Oh yeah I would like to see you try " shouted Daisuke raising his digivice into the air followed by the others "Digi-Armor

**GAAHHHHHHHH!**

Pained howled filled the air has the group of humans were quickly slammed head first against tiles of stone by shadowy tendrils coming from Daemon the force of which rendered the humans limp and immobile and as the tendrils disappeared the bodies fell limp as Daemon looked at the group.

"Didn't I Tell You Time was up "

...

**End of Chapter **

**An Hey everyone sorry it's been a bit I got caught up in some school shit Midterms are next week Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter fair warning thou things are going to get a bit darker now so you have been warned **

**Until Next Time **

**Later**


	7. Chapter 7 Tri Returns

Digimon Ch 7

**Odaiba Park**

It was late in the afternoon the sun was setting and dusk had crept into the world in these late after hours there gathered a group of 9 individuals the group had gathered to discuss their latest adventure.

"Hey everyone, glad to see you could make it" spoke a rather tall boy with wild brown hair

"Stop right there Taichi" spoke another tall boy with blonde hair by the name of Yamato

"Yeah Big Brother no need to be so formal we all know why we're here," spoke a brown-haired girl Hikari.

"Right sorry guys," spoke Taichi

As his eyes looked towards the other boy, he saw his eyes locked on a computer

"Izzy can you take over," questioned Taichi

"Hai as you all know there has been a recent rise in conflict with Digimon our opponents were none other than kawagamon and Alphamon," the boy spoke out his eye never leaving his computer.

"Hai" all of them spoke in unison

"So, did you find out anything," asked Taichi

Izzy shook his head

"No, I am afraid not, I could not find out anything alone"

The redheaded boy's response was but with disappointment as several of the group heads lowered.

However, Joe was quick to catch on to the phrasing

"You said you weren't able to find anything alone, does that mean you found out something with some help?"

A small smirk covered Izzy's face before the red head eyes finally left his computer as he turned the small device's screen around to show the group what he had been working on.

"Exactly with some help from the guys around the world, we could gather a bit of intel"

On the screen among many numbers, graphs, and charts. Set the white outline of a Digimon the group had grown overly familiar with in recent months.

"Kawagamon?" questioned Taichi

"Why are you showing this to us Izzy we all know what kawagamon is, how is this new intel," asked the blonde to know as Yamato

"Oh, would you two stops acting like that look at the center there, it's a different color," pointed out Izzy.

Towards, the center of the diagram was a different shade of color instead of the same white the rest made up. There was a dull looking gray placed right around the Digimon heart.

"So, what the deal with the distinct color Izzy," asked Sora

At the girl question a cloud of depression covered Izzy head and the boys smile quickly evaporated.

"We don't know" the Genius shamefully admitted

His response caused the others to deflate as a look of anger crossed the bearer of friendships face.

"Then how does that help us, what kind of intel is this?"

Without even acknowledging the singer's outburst, the computer nerd turned his device back around and quickly began typing away again.

"We do not know what it is but we know it's the reason for the threat the gray area represents a small alteration in the data that makes up the Digimon perhaps a virus or something were not sure just yet but we can find out soon once we isolate it and analyze it and then maybe we could make a cure or something."

At his declaration, a look of recognition quickly filled the faces of the group and a moment of cheer ran across the wind.

"then that means we can put a stop to everything that's happening, right?"

asked Meiko

To which Izzy nodded with that affirmation cheers once more field the air however the celebration quickly came to a stop once the air distorted and a dense fog settled in on the group. A vibe of uneasy quickly embraced the partners of the human present as all of them jumped to attention surround the humans in a perimeter.

"Everyone watches out something here," spoke Agumon

Not a moment later did a voice infiltrate the ears of the Digidestined, one that still haunted their dreams.

"Hello Digidestined"

"Myotismon!"

…

The moment the eyes of the children settled and on the new arrival flashbacks of the time long passed flashes across their mind.

"Agumon! Digivolve now" shouted Taichi in an attempted to get the jump on the vile vampire

However, a good-hearted voice quickly interrupted him as a hand settled on his shoulder.

"Now Taichi, I would appreciate you not harming my new assistant"

Once the voice spoke all, the children quickly pivoted on their heels to look upon the digital guardian.

"Gennai!"

Gleeful expression crossed their once horror induced looks which were quickly shot down by the hand of the mysterious man who palm was held out before theming in a stopping motion.

"Now stop I am afraid that while I am delighted to see you kids again, I am afraid time is short, so I am only hear to warn you"

"War is coming to the digital World"

….

**End of chapter**

**And done finally updated this story sorry for the wait y'all but to be honest I just wasn't ready to write this story which initially was inspired from the trailer of the lost evolution movie but that limited me and honestly it wasn't something I could really do considering the movie most likely was not even going to have anything to do with what I was hoping for so as of right now that idea is scrapped and now this story is going to be filled with the things I have wanted to see instead of being what I hope would see so essentially this is going to be the same thing lol just a different premise for me to work with the titled has been changed as you can see and that current title is temporary at least for now I want title suggestions from you reader if you want. But anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter the next one should come soon hopefully.**

**Until Next Time**

**Later**


End file.
